


Stories

by AngelynMoon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Reflection, Secrets, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: There are some stories that won't be told, this is one of them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Peggy Carter's Husband
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Stories

Peggy thinks about them, after the War is over, when the silence creeps up on her, when she hears a song playing and remembers a half hearted promise that was never intended to be kept.

She thinks about them, late at night, when the moon is high, when she's alone but for her own thoughts.

Even when she moves on, when she stands before her mirror in her gown of white waiting for her que to head off she thinks about them.

She can't help wondering, can't help missing them.

Much later, when her daughter brings her news about marriage equality she begin to cry and wonder if maybe..., maybe if things had been different she'd be attending a wedding instead of her retirement party.

But she never says anything, this secret, like so many others is one she'll take to her grave, just like the others had, one thing that never quite made it into the history books, was never confirmed though speculation occured.

Peggy wondered what might have been different had James Barnes not fallen from the train that cold day in the mountains.

She'd read the report, each word filled with grief and stained with tears, she had gone to Steve expecting him to want a shoulder to cry on, wanting to be that shoulder.

And she remembered discovering that Steve didn't want her shoulder to cry on, would rather be alone with his tears and his grief and the alcohol that couldn't numb his pain.

Suddenly so many things had fallen into place, the determination to rescue Barnes the way he'd never actually tried to get a date though her picture was in his compass, hiding, she suspected, a photo of Barnes behind it. She recalled as she spoke to Steve the little moments she'd caught as she searched them out for a debrief or a briefing, the way stood so close, fingers always touching, volunteering to share rooms, the little whispers and secret smiles and the way you could never find one alone without the other being in shouting distance.

And she remembered the way Steve had thrown her attempts at comfort in her face, the way he had torn through Hydra bases with even less regard for his own safety than before, a feat she hadn't thought possible. 

And she remembered him guiding the plane down, remembered making a date she k ew Steve would not be attending.

Only in her own mind could she think that he could have told her his coordinates, he could have put the plane on it's course and jumped from it.

But he wouldn't, this she knew as she cried when the communication cut out.

He'd had a date and he was already much too late for it.

And for all the stories she told her children, grandchildren and so many others there was one she never would.

Some stories don't get told she had decided as she formed S.H.I.E.L.D. around Steve's image and purpose, as she added Barnes' name to their wall of the dead, and this was only one of them.

But some days she can't help but wondered what might have been if Barnes had never fallen from the train, what might have been if they had both gotten to go home after the War was done.

The newspaper showed a black and white photo of two men in wedding suits, smiling in the midst of a dance, the blonde one had his face tucked in close to his new spouse, eyes likely never leaving, the dark haired man had his hair pull neatly back, with a handful of flowers pinned into it which matched the crown on his spouse's head, 'Superheroes in love, a love through the ages' the headline read but Peggy didn't read it, instead she smiled to herself and imagined a world where Steve and Barnes had gotten the chance for something like that.

\---

A/n: whelp. Yes the photo is Steve and Bucky, yes Peggy did attend the Wedding but doesn't remember that it was real, she imagined what Steve and Bucky's wedding would be like a lot over the years, some of them before marriage equality and some after so.

Still didn't watch Agent Carter or Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. so any inaccuracies are my own please don't yell at me.


End file.
